A metal-supported solid oxide fuel cell stacks that have been proposed is advantageous in cost and can be formed through simple production steps since no cell frame is formed. Such a fuel cell stack includes unit cells, at least one separator plate that is disposed between two or more unit cells to connect them in series, and at least one sealer that is formed between a unit cell and the separator plate. The unit cell includes a metal support, a first electrode formed on one side of the metal support, an electrolyte formed on one side of the first electrode, and a second electrode with a different polarity from the first electrode, the second electrode being formed on one side of the electrolyte. Further, manifolds that serve as fluid channels are formed in the metal support, the first electrode, the electrolyte and the second electrode (see Patent Document 1).